Pseudo-random or random conductive circuits that cover a predetermined area of a surface of an item are useful in a variety of applications, such as protecting one or more components mounted on a printed circuit board from reverse engineering, or reducing electromagnetic interference. Typically, circuits are not truly random, and if the pattern of a circuit can be ascertained, then the circuit may be circumvented by an individual without damaging the circuit in order to obtain access to the underlying component or components. Often it is not desirable that the circuit completely cover the area, so that certain surface conditions, such as a particularly tall component or components, hot spots, or electromagnetic regions such as transmitters or receivers, can be accommodated. Designing a circuit that covers an area, but that must also contain openings, can be time-consuming and costly, and often results in circuits that are not truly random, reducing the circuits' effectiveness at preventing reverse engineering. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms, including systems, apparatuses, and methods, for quickly and efficiently generating pseudo-random or random circuits that cover a predetermined area of a surface of an item, and which can accommodate certain surface conditions of the item.